N's Emotions
by FieryFafar
Summary: Derpy shorts about N's emotions.


_1. Happy N_

"White! This is such a beautiful day! Let's have a little walk!" N happily cheered as he tugged the stunned girl's arm.

_2. Sad N_

N wept uncontrollably as he hid in the bathroom. "How dare you, White…I trusted you…How dare you _say such words?!_" He wailed in despair, hands cupping his teary-eyed face.

On the other side was White, feeling slightly guilty, yet mostly frustrated. "N, all I said was that that pink purse makes you look like a girl. Hell, I think that purse _is_ for girls." She knocked on the door and turned on the knob. But to her dismay, it was locked tight.

Hugging the pink handbag that had ruffles stitched on it, N stubbornly cried, "_YOU KNOW NOTHING!_"

3. Angry N

"I am _not_ a child!" N stomped his foot angrily as he sat in front of White. "How dare you say I am a kid, White. I am 23 for Arceus sake!"

"Fine! Then get off the damn swing!" White shouted back, getting very agitated at N's stubborn behaviour.

N, who was sitting and clinging on a swing in a children's playground, sourly spat, "No! I enjoy this swing! It makes me fly. That doesn't mean I'm immature!" He gripped the steel ropes tighter, showing no signs of letting go. Ironically, N stuck out his tongue like a little boy.

White slapped her face. The people around them watched curiously. Some even chuckled, minds questioning the green-haired man's personality and pitying his poor girlfriend.

_4. Jealous N_

"Hi White."

White looked to her side, lips smiling to see Cheren, her childhood friend. "Hey Cher-" Before she could finish, she felt something – or someone – wrapping around her waist and lifting her up. "What the _fuck?!_"

"White is mine! GET YOUR OWN FRIEND!" N screamed like a crazy man as he placed White's body on his shoulder. He cast a deadly glare at the stunned man. Before Cheren could even get his thoughts straight, N spun his heels and quickly dashed away, bringing White along.

Cheren, who now stood there like a dumb rock, just muttered, "What."

_5. Scared N_

"WHITE I SAW A GHOST I'M SCARED PROTECT ME!" N squealed like a little girl as he jumped on White's back. The brunette, completely taken aback by his pounce, almost lost her balance. Thankfully, she gripped a nearby window before she could kiss the floor. "N, _GET OFF ME!_"

"NO I'M SCARED!" N hugged the poor woman's neck and trembled horribly.

"_N!_"

From afar, Banette and Samurott, who were clad in white sheets, gave each other five highs at the success of their pranks.

_6. Friendly N_

"Hey Cheren!" N cheered as he saw the spectacled man. "White says in order to be close to her, I have to be friends with her friends. So friendly hug time!" The greenette happily skipped towards Cheren, who was busy reading a book.

But before he could even lay a finger on him, Cheren stopped the former king by casually slamming N with one of his books. "Come near me and I will have Serperior wring your neck."

_7. Hyperactive N_

"I. CANNOT. BELIEVE. I. HAVE. GREEN. HAIR." N jumped and flailed his arms madly. He twirled and skipped in the living room, eyes wide and mouth rambling more nonsense.

White sat on the couch, looking flabbergasted and utterly petrified. "N, how many cups of coffee did you have?"

The greenette stared at his friend. A wide smile flashed upon his face. "I don't know ten maybe 24 cups maybe I lost count hey White I CAN WALK BACKWARDS." Without waiting for another second, N scooted his feet backwards and waved his arms dumbly. "IT IS MAGIC."

Outside their home, White could hear loud cackles from the two legendary dragons.

_8. Shy N_

A nice shade of red shaded his cheeks as he saw the cake. White stood happily in front of him, hands carefully holding the chocolate cake that she made for his birthday. "Happy birthday, you lovable manchild!"

The Pokémon cheered and clapped their paws. 'Happy birthday, N!'

The greenette, face now red and hot as a Charizard's flame, cupped his mouth with his hand and bashfully muttered, "Thanks guys…"

_9. Loving N_

"I love Pokémon!" N cheered happily as the wild Pokémon surrounded him in a big fat hug. He laughed happily, enjoying the company around him.

White watched from afar, mouth forming a small smile. The man may act like a child, but those are one of the many reasons why she fell for him.

_10. Sassy N_

"I am a sassy, independent man who don't need no pants." N flicked his finger sassily and paraded around the backward.

...While wearing one of White's black dresses.

"Bianca…" White hissed resentfully at the giggling friend next to her. "Why did you let him watch Big Momma...?"

Without guilt, Bianca happily replied, "That show is funny." She then burst another laugh as the wind blew harsher, causing the dress to flap upwards. Though unintentionally, N released a short yelp and held the dress the down.

Wiping a tear off her face, Bianca cackled, "But this is funnier!"

White groaned in despair and dug her face in the palm of her hands. _How did I fall for him again?_

_**END.**_


End file.
